pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer Quarter - COLOR - Summer Colored SMILE
Idols: COLOR (Center: Hanako Inoue) Coords: Peachy Sweet (Hibiki), Plum Sour (Haruka), Apple Multicolor (Hanako), Strawberry Heartful (Hilulu) and Pomegranate Royal Swimsuit Coords from Princess Heart Song: Summer Colored SMILE Coord Change Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Coord Change, Start! Meganee: Matching swimsuits for the sisters designed by Hanako! She really loves OOC, doesn't she? Hibiki/Hilulu: Peachy Sweet / Strawberry Heartful Swimsuit Coord! (-Cele) Meganee: To bring back the Day and Night Princess theme, but with switched roles! Falulu/Haruka: Pomegranate Royal / Plum Sour Swimsuit Coord! Meganee: Enjoy COLOR's fresh, fruits-themed live! Hanako: Apple Multicolor Swimsuit Coord! VICTORY! Before the live Hanako: EEEVERYONE!! Hilulu: We might have lost, but we aren't giving up! Hibiki: New coords designed by Hanako... Haruka: Our latest live might have been bad, but this one will be way better! Falulu: Enjoy! Hanako: Credits to Hilulu for coming up with a MV themed dream theater live. (?) Dream Theater Live (The stage is a platform in the water which resembles this but with COLOR chibis on the signs.) The instrumental starts playing as the camera mainly focuses on the water instead of the idols Natsuiro: EGAO!! (instrumental) The scene focuses on the ground, zoomed in, as the idols' feet is seen walking towards the center. A Jewel Microphone appears out of nowhere and Hanako catches it, with the hat covering her expression. She throws the hat in the air and catches it, putting it on her head in a better way, as the scene quickly "zooms out" focusing on the whole stage seen from slightly above. Hibiki / Haruka / Hilulu: Kyō ga star no inochi ga hyōji sa re♪ (Celele! Desu, kurukuru natsuiro) Hanako: Watashi no mizugi to Hanakoma to no ♥ When "hiru" is said, the camera focuses on Haruka but quickly switches to Falulu at the "yoru", then it focuses on all them while some sparkles fall on the stage just too zoom back on Hilulu. Falulu and Haruka: Hiru to yoru, itsumo hareyaka hikari (Kirakira pikapika natsu oh-yes!!) Hilulu: Aidoru koji shite imasu! (Celecele raburii♥ Poppu raburii!) (instrumental) The scene now completely changes to an open photo album, and it zooms to a picture of all the five doing activities on the beach that starts moving. Hilulu and Haruka are running towards the sea very fast and jump in with Hibiki trying to stop them, while Hanako is already underwater (let's say they can sing with magic, it's the dream theater xD) and is pulling a fish to bother it. Falulu instead is seen collecting seashells. All: Natsuiro no egao o tenmetsu shimasu (Kurukuru kirakira! Pikapika Taiyo-desu!) Hilulu: Tsuki wa supottoraito o torinagara (Sora ni hanabi bakuhatsu-Cele!) Hibiki: Soshite, boku wa, bīchi no chūshindesu (Sūpāsutā jikan!) The pictures change very fast in this sequence (the pictures still move like the last one): *Hanako playing with one of the big striped umbrellas holding it up after having somehow pulled it off the ground with Hibiki and Hilulu staring in horror *Falulu and Haruka making a castle with sand which turns out to be as big as the real thing *Hilulu climbing up a tree and throwing confetti with Nijiru (as a guest in the theater, not a performer) *Hibiki calmly swimming, Mizu popping out of nowhere and jumpscaring her while posing like she does when claiming to be a water fairy *Hilulu, Hibiki and Hanako sweatdropping seeing Haruka pretending to be a pirate and dragging Falulu in Hibiki: Natsu wa totemo junbi to kuru (Boku to issho ni) Haruka: Sekai ga mita koto ga nai ni (Wakuwaku desu!) Hanako: Aidoru Mode no switch ga ON (Ore no yume wa, shosendesu) Hilulu: Min'na kochi o muite (Kimi no saikō no Coord-Cele) Falulu: Atarashī hoshi ni natta (Hanabi no yō ni, kirakira pikapika!) The stage, now at night, begins to light up with LED as the idols finish off with a short dance sequence Falulu/Hibiki: (Dansu, bokura no itsutsu, tsukiakari de nyūyoku) Haruka/Hilulu: (Iken'nosōi ya tatakai to no, chikadzukimasu) Hanako: (Sore wa toppu ni anata o motarasu seishindesu!) Airy Change! Instead of their standard Cyalumes the five change in the COLOR SCR. Hanako's coord glows dark blue, Haruka's red, Hilulu's yellow, Hibiki's blue and Falulu's white. Cyalume Superior!! The five start flying and each of them throws sparkles of their theme colors (dream theater magic again) Hibiki: Natsu wa to kagayakimasu (Sekai supin o tsukuru) Haruka: Araiansu, yūjō to raibaru (Koi no bitto to no!) Hanako: Aidoru ga teishi shinaito ni ikun (Yume ga kanau toki demo) Hilulu: Daremoga sora o tobimasu (Kimi no Puremiamu Earī to no-Cele) Falulu: Atarashī hoshi ga you (Sora ni pikapika na burijji) Then, they get closer while singing, in the following groups Hanako/Hibiki: (Ore no te o tori, boku o shinjite) Falulu/Hilulu: (Kono hijō ni kisetsu ni mirai o kōchiku shimasu) Haruka: (Natsuiroegao de, subete ga kanō-desu) During the last instrumental part the five pose in mid air together, and shout: All: Karā!! ---- The audience starts clapping as swimsuit PriTickets fall on everyone. Hanako: We hope you enjoyed our live! Have a little present from your favourite idol-- *gets dragged by the other four before she can start bragging*. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Hanako's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Haruka's shows Category:Hilulu's shows Category:Falulu's shows Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:Cyalume Superior Category:Princess Heart Category:Multi-type Coord Set Category:ParaPri 2016